Tomodachi
by gyuumajo
Summary: This is a non-yaoi story, kay? I got the idea from my english paper...so embarrassing ne... *blushes*


Another one of mine!!! Hope you'll like this…

Before anything, I just wanna clarify. This is not a yaoi between Hana-kun & Youhei-kun, okay!? But after re-reading this, it seems so. Demo, I don't really write yaoi…maybe I should put this fact in my bio just in case. Hmm… *ponders*

Anyway, this is actually a question taken from my Prelim English Paper 1 and the Q is 'Write a story based on the following: "I stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say…"' (in Slam Dunk style)

* * *

I stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say as my best friend Mito Youhei knelt on the floor, a hand pressing against his left cheek. A thin trail of blood ran down the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked even though he was the one that was in need of some first aid.

I was your typical rebellious teenager, always looking for some action around my quiet little town. Usually I would be the one looking for fights just for the fun of it but Youhei, being more mature, would try to stop me. If all else fails, he would be there to help me out, even though he obviously did not want to get involved in my gang fights. Don't get me wrong; Youhei can hold definitely hold his grounds in a fight. He just prefers a non-violent way out of thing, that's all. 

Then came a new gang. They had barged into town, demanding for the best fighter for a challenge. Youhei & I were both on our way home after getting our groceries when we witnessed the gang in action. They were bullying everyone in town, even the women & children. Furious, I stepped forward but a hand had pulled me back before the gang saw me.

"Don't be so rash. Let's see what they are up to first," I recalled Youhei saying that to me. Finding some truth in his words, I obeyed.

"I shall ask one more time. Who in this town can show me a decent fight? I'm getting impatient here…" a big and burly guy shouted, his deep voice echoed throughout the street. Not wanting to miss out on a chance to show off my superior fighting skills, I advanced towards the town square, much to the dismay of Youhei.

"If it's a fight you want, I'm sure I can entertain you!" I said proudly, confidence carried my every word. The burly guy surveyed me, circling round. To show that I was not afraid of them, I followed his every movement, maintaining eye contact. 

"You're a rather smug one. All right, we shall see if what you say is true. Meet us at the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town at midnight,"

"Fine," I grinned haughtily and walked away. They had also stopped bullying the townspeople and left. When I got back to Youhei's side, he just sighed deeply.

Midnight, I made my way swiftly towards the designated destination. All of a sudden, a figure shadowed me. I got ready my best punch & whirled around. 

"Woah! It's just me, Hanamichi," Youhei raised both his hands, the age-old sign of surrender.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we walked together.

"To help you out, silly. I'm sure you have no problems when I comes to one-on-one, but what if the whole gang decided to attack at the same time? You think you can handle over 30 guys at the same time?" Shaking my head, I silently thanked my lucky star to let me have such a considerate guy as my best friend.

"You're going to be late," Youhei grabbed my arm & pulled me into a run. 

"You're late. I though that you would at least be punctual," the gang leader towered above me. "Who's that with you?" 

"He's a friend of mine. Don't worry, he wouldn't be interfering much with the fight,"

"Whatever…" and he motioned for us to follow him.

Inside the warehouse was a raised platform, much like a wrestling ring. A few tables and chairs were placed around. The moonlight shone through the broken windows of the warehouse, casting the place an eerie glow.

"I'll be sending in my best fighters to defeat you. Make sure you put up a good fight," the gang leader shoved me onto the 'stage'. Youhei was forced to stand in a corner.

"Begin!" A huge man about Gori proportion was standing in front of me. He threw a fist at me and by using my smaller physique, I slid past him & tripped him. Enraged, he got up quickly & charged headfirst at me, only to fall again. This time, the fall rendered him unconscious. 3 other thugs went into the ring & carried him out.

Another guy was called on. Another one went down soon after. This carried on for about 5 more guys. By that time, the gang leader was fuming. He called 2 of his men to get me at the same time, only to have them out of the ring in 5 minutes. Throughout the first half of the fight, Youhei had leaned against a nearby pillar, a grin plastered on his face. But that grin had slowly dissipated as the fight had transformed to a full scale 'war'. The gang leader, being the sore loser that he was, sent all his men to plummet me. Just like Youhei had mentioned, I did not have the strength to deal with that many people on me. I struggled wildly as more and more weight was stacked on me. 

Strangely, after a while, the load seemed to be lightening up. As the last of the men was lifted off my face, I saw Youhei heaved them off the ground, throwing punches at them. Soon, all of the underlings of the gang leader were sprawled on the floor, out cold. By that time, I was up on my feet & making my way towards the treacherous gang leader.

"You think you could defeat me?" He suddenly pulled out a switchblade and started lunging for me madly. I managed to deflect most of his moves and had forced him onto the floor. Staring at me, he thrust the switchblade at me, aiming for my throat. Luckily, the ever-attentive Youhei pushed me aside just in time. A spray of blood splashed across my face. Slightly shocked, I stood up and saw Youhei still kneeling on the dusty floor, a hand pressing against his left cheek. A thin trail of blood ran down the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked even though he was the one that was in need of some first aid.

Regaining my cools, I nodded. Turning towards the gang leader, I glared at him coldly. He was still sitting on the floor, a switchblade held loosely in his hands.

"I'll take that," and I yanked the knife out of his hands. Placing the cold metal against his neck, I whispered menacingly to him.

"You left quite a mark on my friend. How would you like it if I left a deep mark on your neck?" That made the gang leader cowered in fear. As I got ready to slash that good-for-nothing's throat, a hand held me firmly. I turned towards the owner of that hand and saw Youhei shaking his head.

"Stop it, Hanamichi. Even if you kill him, I don't think that would do us any good. Just let him go," Youhei reasoned. Nodding, we left the abandoned warehouse.

Owari!!

* * *

Yes…I have downgraded myself to Sakuragi Hanamichi's thinking. **Why** did I do it? 

Is this considered a dark fic?? *blink*blink*


End file.
